Conventionally, an information terminal has been known which is provided with an antenna module configured to perform communication of information with an outer reader/writer by utilizing an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) function (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). The antenna module described in Patent Literature 1 includes an antenna coil and a signal processing circuit part. The antenna coil is formed in a substantially square ring shape and is mounted on a substrate which is formed in a substantially square shape. The signal processing circuit part is mounted on the substrate on an inner peripheral side relative to the antenna coil which is formed in a ring shape.
In the antenna module described in Patent Literature 1, a connection piece is formed in the substrate for electrically connecting an electric circuit of the information terminal with the signal processing circuit part. The connection piece is formed in a strip shape protruding to an outer peripheral side of the substrate formed in a substantially square shape. A tip end of the connection piece is formed with a terminal part which is to be connected with the electric circuit of the information terminal. Further, a shield member for covering the signal processing circuit part is attached to the substrate. The shield member functions, for example, to reduce an effect of a magnetic field generated by the antenna coil on the signal processing circuit part and thereby an erroneous operation of the signal processing circuit part is prevented.